singing
by xxtotally insanexx
Summary: It's the night before Harry's 17th and Ginny's brothers want her to sing, what happens when she does, but all of them are about Harry. Will the Weasleys figure out who Ginnys ex is? Will Harry realise what he is giving up? rating gone up due to swearing.
1. last kiss

It was the day before Harry's seventeenth birthday. It was getting late and the burrow was full. The clock chimed nine o'clock, night had fallen.

Everyone was crowded into the living room. The trio were huddled in a corner, searching over family trees for an R.A.B. Remus was nearby trying to listen to what they were saying. Tonks was curled into his side. Mr and Mrs Weasley were talking in hushed voices, stood in the doorway. The twins were huddled over a piece of parchment. Bill, Charlie and Fleur were discussing the wedding preparations. Ginny was curled up in an armchair like a cat, looking thoroughly miserable.

"What you singing bug?" Bill asked her suddenly. Everyone, but the trio shut up immediately.

"Nothing," Ginny said quietly, not looking up. Bill got up and pulled her onto his lap.

"Come on," He cajoled, "Your songs are awesome, let us hear it." Ginny smiled but shook her head adamantly.

"Firefly, please sing for us," Charlie joined Bill, "If you don't, well, we'll have to tickle you." He brushed his fingers along her ribs. She squirmed away giggling slightly.

"Ok, ok," She relented, "But which one?"

"Why, all of them of course!" They both exclaimed

"But which one first?"

"The one you were just singing," Bill said decisively

"Ok, this ones called last kiss," She took a deep breath and began.

**I ****still remember the look on your face  
>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered  
>For just us to know<br>Told me you loved me  
>So why did you go away?<br>Away**

If anyone had been watching the still debating trio they would have noticed Harry stiffen and Hermione and Ron glare at him.

**I do recall now the smell of the rain  
>Fresh on the pavement<br>I ran off the plane  
>That July 9th<br>The beat of your heart  
>It jumps through your shirt<br>I can still feel your arms**

Ginny smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around herself.

**But now I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is that  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips**

She curled into Bills side as everyone listened, enraptured.****

**I do remember  
>The swing of your step<br>The life of the party, you're showing off again  
>And I roll my eyes and then<br>You pull me in  
>I'm not much for dancing<br>But for you I did**

Both Ginny and Harry smiled at the memory.****

**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<br>How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
>There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions<strong>

She let out a small, wistful giggle.****

**But now I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is that  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips**

Tears glistened in Ginny's eyes but she didn't let them fall. Harry's heart clenched, it hurt to see her in so much pain.****

**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**

"Wait," Bill interrupted, looking murderous.

"What?" asked Charlie.

"You just said you watched this guy sleep, right?" Bill asked Ginny who nodded, confused.

"What the hell were you doing in the boys dorms," He exploded. Charlie and the twin's looks turned furious, Ginny chuckled.

"I haven't been in the boys dorms," She chocked out, "He used to fall asleep in the common room all the time." Her brothers sighed in relief

"Carry on then," Charlie prompted. Ginny glared at him but continued all the same.

**And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe**

The mood turned morose again.

**And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
>Hope it's nice where you are<br>**

"Not really," Harry whispered inaudibly. However Remus heard him and stared at him contemplatively.

******And I hope the sun shines  
>And it's a beautiful day<br>And something reminds you  
>You wish you had stayed<strong>

Harry grimaced. He hadn't even left yet but he already wished he could stay.

**You can plan for a change in weather and town  
>But I never planned on you changing your mind<strong>

"I didn't," Harry whisper was inaudible again, "I still love you." However, once again Remus heard, and understood automatically. Harry was protecting her.

**So I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is that  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<strong>

**Your name, forever the name on my lips  
>Just like our last kiss<br>Forever the name on my lips  
>Forever the name on my lips<strong>

**Just like our last**

A tear rolled down her cheek and she chocked back a sob.

"Aw Gin Bug, don't cry," Bill pleaded, hugging her close.

"Yeah Firefly," Charlie agreed, "No guys worth your tears."

"We agree!" Chorused the twins,

"So why don't you…."

"…Sing us a happier song." The twins cheered loudly.

"Ok," Ginny sighed, "This one is called better than revenge." She climbed out of Bills lap, smirked evilly and began.


	2. better than revenge

**I forgot the disclaimer last time I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to JK, I do not own the songs they belong to Taylor Swift!**

"So why don't you…."

"…Sing us a happier song." The twins cheered loudly.

"Ok," Ginny sighed, "This one is called better than revenge." She climbed out of Bills lap, smirked evilly and began.

Spoken- **Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did**

**Just a little revenge**

Her brothers grinned excitedly at the beginning, this sounded good.****

Sung- **The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
>I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<strong>

"This isn't more cheerful," George protested.

"Yea, it's just more upbeat," Fred agreed.

Ginny sighed and continued.****

**I never saw it coming wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating in me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<strong>

"What did you do to her?" Bill asked wearily.

"Nothing," Ginny said innocently. The trio were trying not to laugh.****

**She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<strong>

"Ginny," Her mother scolded. Ginny smirked, the adults and Fleur were shocked, and her brothers chuckling, the trio were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. Harry had fallen of his chair.

**Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge  
><strong>

"Ginny, I forbid you to do anything to this girl," Mrs Weasley scolded again

"Too late for that," Ginny smirked

"GINNY!"

******She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<strong>

Her brothers growled.

******I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
>she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things<strong>

"Ho," Ginny coughed. Harry fell of his chair again, laughing really hard.****

**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get to where you wanna go<br>They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<br>**

The trio was chocked with laughter.

"You know what she's on about, don't you," Remus said shrewdly. Harry nodded.

"Oh yes," He chocked out, tears of laughter running down his face. Remus shook his head.

******She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<strong>

"I can't believe you're insinuating this girl's a scarlet woman!" Mrs Weasley was outraged.

"She is," Ginny shot back, "She's slept with half the Hogwarts male population."

"And she'll properly sleep with the other half, or try to, next year," Hermione added. Harry and Ron looked terrified.

"I am so glad I'm not going back," Harry said fervently.

"At least you're immune to love potions," Ron shuddered, remembering his encounter with one.

"Wait, how do you know you're immune to love potions?" asked Tonks, interested. The trio and Ginny laughed again.

"We were playing truth or dare and I was dared to take to take one of the twins love potions," Harry explained, "Only it didn't work, they did it for Mione coz we all know that I'd never date her, no offense, but nothing changed, the potion didn't work and we tried it more than once," Harry shrugged, "We don't know why."

"We have a theory though," Hermione piped up, "Harry's immune to the imperious curse as well and they both have to do with self control and will."

"That makes sense," Remus mused.

"Now back to the song," The twins cheered. Ginny rolled her eyes but continued.

******Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There's is nothing I do better than revenge  
><strong>

Mrs Weasley shook her head in disappointment.

**I'm just another thing for you  
>To roll your eyes at, honey<br>You might have him but haven't you heard  
>I'm just another thing for you<br>To roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him but I always get the last word<br>**

"That's true," all Ginny's brothers chorused.

"Then it's the chorus again, but I can't be bothered singing it," Ginny said.

"Ok," Her brothers shrugged.

"So who's this guy you're hung up over?" asked Fleur

"No-one," Ginny said hurriedly, "Doesn't matter, I'm going to bed." She ran from the room up the stairs yelling, "Goodnight."

"Do you know?" Fleur turned to the trio. Hermione opened her mouth to answer but Ginny hurtled back down the stairs and slammed her hands over Ron and Hermione's mouths.

"No!"

"Harry?" Bill asked.

"I'm not telling you," Harry held his hands up in surrender, amused.

"See, Harry's nice," Ginny told Ron and Hermione with a glare. Both rolled their eyes.

"Right," Hermione drawled around Ginny's hand. Ginny glared daggers at her.

"Ok, ok," Bill said soothingly, trying to diffuse the situation, "We won't ask."

"Thank you," Ginny smiled, flopping back into the armchair.

"Sing another song," Tonks suggested.

"I'd have to go get my song book," Ginny said, trying to get out of singing.

"I'll go get it for you," Charlie suggested.

"No," Ginny yelped with terror, "That was like a diary to her, and it had a photo of her and Harry kissing in it.

"Wait isn't that the book the picture..." Hermione started.

"Yes," Ginny interrupted, glaring at her, Hermione seemed to be trying to tell her brothers about her and Harry.

"I thought that was your diary," Hermione said confused. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes Hermione," He drawled, "After everything she's going to write in a diary." Hermione went beet red and mumbled, "Sorry."

"It's like a diary though," Ginny said softly, "That's why it has that photo in it, and my songs tell my feeling like you would write in a diary."

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled, still slightly red.

"What photo?" asked Bill, "Can we see it?"

"No!" Ginny looked horrified, they couldn't see that photo, they'd kill Harry!

"Well, go get your book anyway and sing for us," Charlie whined.

"Sing Enchanted," Harry interrupted quickly, knowing why she didn't want her brothers to see her book, "Their not gonna give up until you sing another song."

"Nope," the Weasley boys grinned, but they were disappointed that they couldn't see Ginny's book.

"Thanks Harry," Ginny squealed, throwing herself him and hugging him tightly. Harry stiffened slightly before hugging her back softly and pushing her away with a warning look in his eyes.

"Sorry," Ginny mouthed quickly, then said aloud, "Ok I'll sing Enchanted." She took a deep breath and began.


	3. enchanted

**I do not own Harry potter or any of the songs. They7 belong to JK and Taylor Swift respectively.**

"Ok I'll sing Enchanted." She took a deep breath and began.

**There I was again tonight  
>Forcing laughter, faking smiles<br>Same old tired, lonely place**

"Where?" was the general question. Ginny ignored them.****

**Walls of insincerity  
>Shifting eyes and vacancy<br>Vanished when I saw your face**

"Who?" asked her mum. Ginny glared.

"Not saying," she snapped.****

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

**Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
>Across the room your silhouette<br>Starts to make its way to me**

Ginny giggled slightly.****

**The playful conversation starts  
>Counter all your quick remarks<br>Like passing notes in secrecy  
><strong>

Harry smiled as well, bowing his head over the family trees they were still looking at, so that no-one could see his smile. Remus still noticed though.

**And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<strong>

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>

**The lingering question kept me up  
>2 AM, who do you love?<strong>

"You," Harry whispered so only Remus heard it and he had to turn away so no-one could see his smile, Harry and Ginny were so much like Lily and James.

**I wondered 'til I'm wide awake**

**And now I'm pacing back and forth  
>Wishing you were at my door<br>I'd open up and you would say, "Hey"**

**It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<strong>

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you**

**This is me praying that  
>This was the very first page<br>Not where the story line ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name<br>Until I see you again  
>These are the words I held back<br>As I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

"Impossible," Harry whispered with a slight smirk, he knew he would only ever love Ginny.

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you know<br>I was enchanted to meet you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<strong>

Ginny was smiling as she finished this song, it was the one she had wrote when she first got with Harry and it was the one that Harry had helped her write, late one night in the common room after everyone had gone to bed. This song was one of her favorite; it had so much meaning and feeling behind it.

"That was a nice song," Fleur complemented with a smile, "It's very happy and romantic." Ginny grinned.

"I was happy when I wrote it," she explained.

"One question though," Bill said thoughtfully, "How did Harry know about it, you don't usually tell anyone about your songs before you sing it for the family." Ginny grinned.

"I have nightmares and he's just an insomniac," She said with a laugh. Bill looked confused.

"I don't sleep much at Hogwarts," Harry explained, "Most nights I don't even go to bed; I just sit up in the common room and catch up on homework. I sleep when I literally fall asleep where I'm stood from total exhaustion. Ever since third year I may have had some company a couple of nights." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What he means is ever since my second year Hogwarts, whenever I have nightmares about the chamber I go down to the common room and write songs because after the nightmares I can't get back to sleep again until the images have left my mind and that takes a while." Her brothers looked shocked, there little sister had been having nightmares and they didn't even know.

"It's not every night," Ginny said hastily, seeing their worried faces, "And I never have nightmares home." Her brother felt relief flood through them.

"You could have told us though Gin," Fred said softly.

"We would have helped," George finished just as softly.

"I had help," Ginny laughed, " My songs helped a lot because I didn't have to worry about what I was writing down and then I could just put them in the fire and watch them burn, like watching my worries burn away, if I had told you I would have been more worried." She grinned at them, letting them know she wasn't trying to hurt their feelings, "I also had Harry." Everybody looked at Harry contemplatively.

"Why could she talk to you, but not her brothers," It wasn't accusing, it was curious.

"Because I was there," Harry explained softly, "Because I'd faced Voldemort, I'd fought him, even if not in the same way. I could understand and EMPATHIZE, not sympathise."

"And I didn't want sympathy, I wanted to talk to someone who understood, not just pretended they did." Her brothers nodded, they got it. Her mum didn't though.

"But why didn't' you talk to an adult, who fought in the last war?" She asked.

"Because Harry was there," She explained as patiently as she could, "Because I knew I could go to Harry whenever and he would drop what he was doing to talk to me, because he didn't talk down to me as if I was a stupid kid who made a foolish mistake." Finally her mum got it.

"But how does this relate to Ginny's songs?" asked Ron confused. Harry and Ginny simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"I heard her singing one night," Harry shrugged, "I was bored so I had gone to explore the castle a bit and when I came back she was sat in front of the fire singing and writing something down."

"Then I showed him all my songs and now when I write them he's there so he learns of them basically milliseconds after I do." Everyone understood but Remus couldn't shake the feeling that they had left something important out.

"Sing another happy song," Fleur requested.

"I can't remember all the words to my other songs," Ginny protested, she really didn't want to sing anymore as the songs that filled her head were all of Harry and it hurt to think of him in a romantic kind of way.

"Go get your song book then," Charlie challenged, "Or I'll go get it." He caught Bills eye over Ginny's head and silently made a plan, before Ginny could say or do anything Bill had her in an inescapable grip and Charlie had bound over to the stairs. What neither of them had counted for though was Harry. Before Charlie could put a foot on the bottom step Harry was there blocking his way with an icy glare.

"How about I go and get it," He suggested, looking at Ginny, "and Remus can come with me." Remus wondered why Harry had to get him involved.

Ginny understood what Harry was doing so she nodded her head, but her brothers were clueless.

"Why?" demanded Ron. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Because I won't look through it like you lot would," Harry said coolly, which shut Ron up pretty quickly. No-one wanted to face an angry Harry.

"Ok," Charlie sulked; he really wanted to know what Ginny had in her song book that she didn't want them to see.

Before anyone could say anything else Harry darted up stairs to Ginny's Room, dragging Remus with him.


	4. ours

Before anyone could say anything else Harry darted up stairs to Ginny's Room, dragging Remus with him. He had never been in their before but had imagined what it would look like many times. It was a small room that looked out over the orchard. Painted a light purple and green, it was daintily female, yet it was made so Ginny by the quidditch posters of her favourite team, the Holyhead Harpies, dressed in their dark green robes with golden stitching. Her bed was by the window with a small bedside table beside it. Residing on the table was a small lamp with a mint green lampshade and tiny purple flowers stitched in that matched the design of her bed spread nicely. At the end of her bed was her trunk, pushed up against the wall opposite from the door. Her wardrobe was also opposite the door and made of sturdy, old oak wood, the same as her bed. Opposite the bed was her desk which was piled high with parchment, quills and ink and made of the same old oak as the rest. In the middle of the floor was an airbed where Hermione slept. Ginny's song book wasn't on her desk where Harry expected it to be, nor was it under her pillow. It was actually on an old wooden window seat, just past her bed that was invisible from the door.

The song book was a small leather note book of a navy colour. Decorating the boarder was a million tiny, shining stars and in the middle in a swirling white calligraphy was the words 'Ginny's song book'. Harry smiled; this had so much of his and Ginny's life in it. It didn't just contain songs about how she felt about things that happened in her life. It contained songs about how she felt about Harry's past, his life with the Dursleys and about his nightmares and about _their_ dreams for the future.

"Can you put a glamour charm on this?" He asked Remus, holding it out.

"Why?" Remus asked curiously, "What's in it that Ginny doesn't want anyone to see?"

Harry glared at him. Remus knew damn well what Ginny didn't want her brothers to see. He sighed and handed over the book.

"See for yourself," he scowled. Remus smirked in a very marauder-esque way and flipped through the book. The book was decorated with photos from all Ginny's years at Hogwarts. Photos from her second and third year with her dorm mates. Photo's from the same years of Harry and Ginny late at night being idiots, having fun and one from the Yule ball, them dancing together. Photo's from her forth year of the DA, duelling Harry, cuddled on the couch in the common room, both of them posing exaggeratingly for the camera. Remus had to laugh for those ones. Then photo's from the last year. Random, normal ones that showed of friendship. Lastly, pasted to the very back page was a photo of Ginny and Harry in the middle of the quidditch pitch, in the pouring down rain, kissing fiercely, entwined intricately.

Remus smiled, because of how closely pressed together they were it was easy to mistake them for James and Lily.

"You two look so much like your parents there," he whispered softly, the he grinned devilishly.

"Sooooo," he drawled, "Why doesn't Ginny want her brothers to see these photos?"

"You know why," Harry snapped, losing his patience "Now will you please put a glamour charm on them"

"Ok, ok," Remus held his hands up in mock surrender. He waved his wand intricately over the book and all the photos of Ginny and Harry faded from view, the doodles that bordered the songs faded from view and lastly the captions that spoke of what the song meant, what influenced them also disappeared from view. Now only the photos of Ginny and her friends and the random doodles that had no link to harry were visible. There was nothing that could give away Harry's and Ginny's relationship. Harry sighed audibly with relief.

"Thanks," He told Remus sincerely. He took the book back of Remus and turned to leave.

"You know she's going to be in danger anyway, don't you?" Remus said softly, Harry's hand froze on the doorknob.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry said stiffly before fleeing the room. Remus shook his head slightly as he followed.

As Harry entered the room everyone looked up expectantly. Harry handed Ginny her now glamoured song book and threw himself back into his seat, picking up the plans to hide his face.

"So let's see what's so special about this song book then," Bill held out his hand expectantly. Ginny looked at Harry worriedly but he just smirked over the plans and winked at her slyly. Only Remus noticed and he to smother his laugh. Broken up or not it was easy to see Harry and Ginny belonged together.

Ginny had relaxed at the smirk and handed over the song book. Bill flicked through with his brothers reading over his shoulder.

"But there's nothing in here that you wouldn't want us to see," Charlie said curiously. Bill frowned contemplatively and waved his wand purposely over the small book. It glowed a bright red.

"Glamour charms," Bill laughed, "Nice one sis, but you have a curse breaker for a brother." He smirked at her and Ginny went a deathly white. Harry snickered.

"Have some faith Gin," he said with a smirk at the five Weasley boys. Bill glared at Harry and tried to undo the charms Remus had put on the book, but they wouldn't come of. Bill looked confused and tried a more complicated spell but still it didn't work. Harry was by this time rolling around laughing and Ginny had regained some colour in her face.

"What did you do to it?" Bill asked.

"Let's just put it this way, I'd have to undo those charms myself, or die, for them to come of." Bill glared at Harry, but knew there was nothing he could do.

"Why don't you just leave it and let Ginny sing a song," Fleur suggested soothingly, "If Ginny doesn't want to tell you who her ex is then she shouldn't have to."

"Fine," Bill grumbled with another glare at Harry, "Sing…." He flicked through the book looking for a song.

"Thanks but I already know what song I'm going to sing," Ginny took the book out of Bills hands and flicked to a page near the end.

"Ours," she began…..

Suddenly the fire glowed green and McGonagall stepped through.

"I have news for the order," She said in her stern, no –nonsense tone.

"One sec," Bill said, waving a hand to silence her.

"Bill," Mrs Weasley scolded, "Sorry Minerva, we're listening to Ginny sing some of her songs, the boys are trying to figure out who Ginny's ex-boyfriend is."

"Do you know?" the four eldest Weasley brothers turned to look at her beseechingly. Ginny franticly shook her head over her brother's heads.

"I do, but at Ginny's request I shall not tell you, figure it out, it's not that hard." McGonagall told them.

"But while you trying Ginny continue singing," Mr Weasley suggested.

"Ok Daddy," Ginny said innocently and began…..

**Elevator buttons and morning air**

"How do you know what an elevator is?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Harry told me," Ginny said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," Hermione went red while Harry smothered a laugh.

**Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs  
>If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares<br>But right now my time is theirs**

"Damn," Harry muttered with a snicker, meeting Ginny's eye with his, laughter dancing in both of their eyes.****

**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves**

At this both Harry and Ginny looked pointedly at Ron

**They'll judge it like they know about me and you**

"I do," Ron said with a scowl.

"No, you really don't," Ginny snapped and started singing before Ron could say anything else.

**And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do**

"I do have other things to do," Ron protested.

"Oh shut up Ron," Ginny finally snapped, "If you want, me to sing stop interrupting!"

**The jury's out, my choice is you**

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough<br>But this love is ours**

"How it should be," Bill said approvingly, "It should be up to you who you fall in love with, no-one else." With that he shot a small glare at his mum, he still hadn't totally forgiven her for being so hostile to Fleur in the beginning.

"Well that means if you ever figure it out who my ex is you can't say or do anything," Ginny countered. Bill scowled.

"Oh I can," He said darkly, "He obviously hurt you." Ginny scowled at him, but couldn't actually say anything because, in truth, the break up had hurt her.

"Can I continue now?" She asked impatiently. He waved for her to go on****

**You never know what people have up their sleeves  
>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<strong>

Harry shuddered, he really didn't need a reminder of the girls that fancied him, and quite frankly it scared him.

**Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
>But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine<strong>

"Always," Harry vowed silently, making both Remus and Professor McGonagall smirk slightly, which caused the 'out of know' people to stare at them curiously, what had caused the smirks?****

**And you'll say  
>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>And life makes love look hard<br>The stakes are high, the water's rough  
>But this love is ours<strong>

**And it's not theirs to speculate  
>If it's wrong and<br>Your hands are tough  
>But they are where mine belong <strong>

Harry looked down at his hands, looked back up at Ginny, confused, then back at his hands. Then he shrugged, if she said so.

Professor McGonagall and Remus were the only ones to catch this action, as they had been watching Harry throughout the song. They struggled to contain their laughter at Harry's expression

**And I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
>With this song for you<strong>

"Why thank you," Harry said cheekily, under his breath, this time Ginny heard as well, so she smiled cheekily back at him.  
><strong><br>'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
>And I love the riddles that you speak<strong>

"Hair, eyes, smile, laugh, ha I can come up with more reasons," Harry muttered with a petulant smile.

"Mine are better," Ginny mouthed back to him, Harry glared at her, knowing he couldn't argue because of who was around

**And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored**

"What did you just say?" asked Ron

"And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored," Ginny sang again, a smirk twitching at the edge of her lips. Harry mock glared at her.

"He doesn't have a tattoo," Ron denied.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked teasingly.

"I share a dorm with him," Ron snarled, "I would've seen it."

"Sure about that," Ginny was grinning cheekily, "After all, anyone can go into the library and look up glamour charms."

"He would've said something though wouldn't he?" asked Charlie, "I mean, teenage boys love showing off."

"While you argue that out I need a word with Harry," Remus said pleasantly, and physically dragged Harry into the kitchen.

"Ok, let's see them," He said with a sigh.

"See what?" harry asked innocently. Remus rolled his eyes.

"You know exactly what, stop messing about Harry," he sighed. Harry held his hands up in surrender.

"I can't, there's glamour charms on them that only I can take off, and I cant do magic for another two hours." Remus rolled his eyes but conceded defeat and ushered Harry back into the living room. Inside Ron and Ginny were still arguing over whether the tattoo existed.

"Does"

"Doesn't"

"Does"

"Doesn't"

"Does"

"Doesn't"

"Does"

"Shut up," Mrs Weasley roared, "It doesn't matter if the lad has a tattoo, and Ginny, you are to never date this guy."

Ginny scowled.

"I will date who I damn please, you have no say."

"You are my daughter; you will do as I say!" Mrs Weasley yelled. Ginny put he hands on her hips and glared full strength at her mum.

"You have no say in my life," She said tightly, her voice full of barely suppressed anger, "You have no say in who I date, what I do or where I go, big deal if he has a couple of tattoos, every single one of them has a meaning behind it, it's not as if he's just gone out and had random drawings put on him, now if you've stopped acting like a control freak I'm going to bed!"

"But you stopped in the middle of a song," Bill protested.

"I'm to mad to sing now," she scowled.

"Please," All the Weasley boys pulled identical pleading faces, "Please just finish the song." Ginny melted and sighed, "Fine, where was I?"

"The line about tattoos," Harry suggested.

"Thanks Harry," Ginny grinned, "And then it goes."

**'Cause my heart is yours**

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>But they can't take what's ours<br>They can't take what's ours**

**The stakes are high, the water's rough  
>But this love is ours <strong>

"Right now I'm going to bed," she grabbed her book and stormed up the stairs.

"WELL, I don't know what's got into her," Mrs Weasley said with a huff, "This lad is obviously bad news." Everyone who knew who Ginny's ex was struggled to hold in their laughter. Except McGonagall, she scowled; Mrs Weasley had no idea what she was talking about! McGonagall was very protective of her lions and of Harry especially!

"Look here Molly, I know you have Ginny's best interests at heart but I know who she's on about, and I know that if you knew you wouldn't care about tattoos. He's a good lad, and Ginny is right, you don't have any say in who she falls in love with and if you keep trying to interfere you'll only push her away."

"Fine," Mrs Weasley muttered, glaring at nothing, "I'll let all of my children mess up their lives." She sniffed. All of her boys glared at her but they knew better than to argue. Obviously Ginny didn't. She stormed back down the stairs and glared at her mother with such ferocity it was surprising Mrs Weasley didn't burst into flames.

"I am not messing up my life just because the lad I happen to be in love with has a few tattoos," she hissed. Mrs Weasley looked taken aback; it was obvious her children didn't usually stand up to her! At the look on her mothers face Ginny softened.

"I love you Mum, I really do, but it's my life and if I did everything the way you wanted me to, marry who you wanted me to, I'd be thoroughly miserable." She said softly. Mrs Weasley softened as well.

"I'm sorry sweetie," she whispered as she caught Ginny in one of her famous bone-crushing hugs.

"Right well now we have that sorted out how about Miss Weasley sings us another song," Surprisingly it was McGonagall who suggested it and everyone turned to her in shock.

"What?" She asked, "I'm able to listen without having to tell them of for some prank or the other." She paused, "In fact why don't you sing that one you were humming when I caught you pranking Snape." Ginny caught Harry's eyes and saw the terror there.

"No!" she said with a tone of finality.

"Please," Her brothers begged, crawling on their hands and knees, begging. Ginny caught Harry's eye again and pleaded at him wordlessly. Grudgingly he nodded his head.

"Yay!" Ginny squealed, he brothers looked at her as if she had grown another head, they hadn't seen the acceleration between Ginny and Harry.

"I needed Harry's permission to sing this one," She explained solemnly.

"Why?" they turned and asked Harry. Harry sighed, "This," and pulled out from under his shirt a golden necklace with a small guitar charm. He touched the charm and before their eyes there was a full sized, acoustic guitar. Slowly he strummed it and Ginny began.


	5. change

**I do not own Harry potter or any of the songs. They belong to JKR and Taylor Swift respectively.**

**An. I wanted to thank everyone who added this to their favorites or alerts. So thanks to: Lucii.x, LilyCalliePotter, xl Lily lx, HarryLovesGinny09, Jerger32, MoonlightPath666, NessAliceLautner, NUDGELOVER, Bluewater7, Muggle born 12, Otterpotter and Starlight1746**

**Also thanks to , xl Lily lx, NUDGELOVER, MoonlightPath666, Holding on by a thread and starlight1746 for their reviews. **

**Also to answer a question posted by Holding on by a thread, yes they will all be Taylor swift songs.**

He touched the charm and before their eyes there was a full sized, acoustic guitar. Slowly he strummed it and Ginny began.

**And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
>Somebody else gets what you wanted again and<br>You know it's all the same, another time and place  
>Repeating history and you're getting sick of it<strong>

The Weasley's eyes narrowed, they thought they knew what this song was about, but Ginny had no business worrying about the war. She was to young!

**But I believe in whatever you do  
>And I'll do anything to see it through<strong>

Remus smirked at Harry, trying to tell him without words that Ginny would still be in the thick of the it. Harry just scowled back at him.****

**Because these things will change  
>Can you feel it now?<br>These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
><strong>

The trio smirked, damn straight, even if they died fighting.

**This revolution, the time will come  
>For us to finally win<strong>

"We wont give up," Harry muttered, this time just loud enough for everyone to hear, and send him confused looks.

**And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah**

Ginny smiled sweetly at Harry.

"Your turn," she mouthed. So Harry took a deep breathe and began.****

**So we've been outnumbered**

Everyone's mouths fell open, Harry could _sing_.

**Raided and now cornered  
>It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair<strong>

All four teens nodded, remembering the department of mysteries.

**We're getting stronger now  
>Find things they never found<strong>

Harry caught Ron and Hermione's eyes and the three smirked evilly, thinking of Voldemort's horcruxes.

**They might be bigger  
>But we're faster and never scared<br>You can walk away, say we don't need this  
>But there's something in your eyes<br>Says we can beat this**

Every adult there was astonished by the determination four teenagers had to save their world.

Ginny joined back in.****

**Because these things will change  
>Can you feel it now?<br>These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
>This revolution, the time will come<br>For us to finally win  
>And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah<strong>

Harry stopped singing, and watched Ginny finish the song, still playing his guitar.****

**Tonight we stand, get off our knees  
>Fight for what we've worked for all these years<br>And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
>But we'll stand up champions tonight<strong>

**It was the night things changed  
>Can you see it now?<br>These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
>It's a revolution, throw your hands up<br>Cause we never gave in  
>And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah<br>Hallelujah**

There was a shocked silence when Ginny ended. The pure determination rolling of the four teens was breathtaking.

"Wow," Wide-eyed it was Bill who broke the silence, "That was bloody amazing!"

"Bill," Mrs Weasley admonished, "Language!"

"I didn't know you could sing Harry," Hermione said with a scowl, she clearly didn't like not knowing something.

"You don't know everything Hermione," Harry snapped, "It never came up and I saw no need in telling you I could sing when I never planned on singing in front of you."

"Don't argue," Remus said soothingly. They both nodded.

"I'll choose a song now," Charlie said hyperly, grabbing Ginny's song book that she had brought back down with her. He flipped through it, when one caught his eyes.

"Sing, If this was a movie." He told her, handing her the book. Ginny scowled, it was another one about her relationship with Harry.

"What's a movie?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione just shook their heads and ignored him; he would never get it, and looked at Ginny to start singing. Ginny scowled but began.


	6. If this was a movie

**An. I don't own anything; the characters belong to JKR and the songs to Taylor Swift. Please don't sue, the only thing of worth I own is my lap top.**

**Thanks to everyone who alerted, favourited or alerted. They are:**

**Aly wong, ****lysen5972, arep-mischeifmanaged, SakinaWithLove, prongslet25, daminianjali, BriP, jasmel, katerinemary23, CrazysRPeople2, Blake758865, xl Lily lx, Vampires-Vs-Witches, Ginny-T-Potter, Raincaster, Liz, jojor99, Rune Kensington, smartipants, Roxie i do byte, Bellisa96 and Starlight1746. You've all made me a very happy person.**

**Also to Ginny-T-Potter and Raincaster yes I will use superman later on. If anyone else has a certain **_**Taylor Swift **_**song please review me and I will try to incorporate it in the story. As none of my chapters are planned I more than likely will. Thanks and enjoy.**

"Sing, if this was a movie." He told her, handing her the book. Ginny scowled, it was another one about her relationship with Harry.

"What's a movie?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione just shook their heads and ignored him; he would never get it, and looked at Ginny to start singing. Ginny scowled but began.

**Last night I heard my own heart beating  
>Sounded like footsteps on my stairs<br>Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
>Even though I know you're not there<strong>

Harry bowed his head at the obvious pain in Ginny's voice. He knew the break up was hurting her but her safety was more important, it was for the best! Wasn't it? He wasn't so sure anymore.

Bill scowled at Charlie.

"Why did you have to pick another depressing song," he snapped.

"I didn't know, I just thought it would be interesting because it mentioned muggle stuff." Charlie protested.

"Sush," Ginny snapped, she was tense enough already, without her brothers arguing.

**I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
>Thinking 'bout everything we've been through<br>Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
>When time stood still and I had you<strong>

"You'll always have me," Harry mumbled. He was so torn, he wanted her safe but he didn't want her in pain!****

**Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
>Come back, come back, come back to me like<br>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we could work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now**

Was that true, could there be a way to stay with Ginny but keep her safe.****

**I know people change and these things happen  
>But I remember how it was back then<br>Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing  
>'cause nothing like this ever happened to them,<strong>

"Not yet anyway," Harry muttered with an evil grin.

**Now I'm pacing up the hall, chasing down your street  
>Flashback to a night when you said to me,<br>"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you**

"I wish it didn't have to," Harry muttered morosely. Both Remus and McGonagall sent him sympathetic looks. Harry really loved Ginny, it was clear for anyone to see. If only he would see she would be just as safe with him.

**Not before I knew how much I had to lose"**

**Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
>Come back, come back, come back to me like<br>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we could work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now  
><strong>

Anyone could hear the pleading and pain behind Ginny's words. Her brothers, minus Percy and Ron, silently made an agreement that if they ever found out who broke their little sisters heart they would put the bastard through so much pain it would make the cruciartus look soft.

Harry was silently tearing himself up in his mind. He could see the tears in Ginny's eyes that she skillfully hid from her brothers, even if she couldn't hide the pain. Was staying away from her really worth it if it put her through so much pain?

**If you're out there  
>If you're somewhere<br>If you're moving on**

"I'll never move on," Harry snarled under his breath. Remus sent a knowing look to McGonagall when he heard it.

"So much like James," He whispered to her, "I bet by the end of the night they're back together."

"I don't know, McGonagall murmured back, "He's very stubborn."

"Five Galleons?"

"Deal."

**I'll be waiting for you  
>Wary, since you've been gone<br>I just want it back the way it was before  
>And I just want to see you back at my front door<strong>

"It will," Harry promised her silently, "When Voldemort's gone it will."

**And I say  
>Come back, come back, come back to me like<br>You would before you say it's not that easy  
>Before the fight, before I left you out<br>But I take it all back now**

Harry scowled; Ginny had nothing to take back, nothing to be sorry for. She couldn't honestly think she'd done something wrong and that was why he broke up with her, did she? Maybe they should to talk later.

**Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
>Come back, come back, come back to me like<br>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we could work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now**

**You'd be here by now  
>It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now<br>Maybe learn about the ending  
>Oh, I thought you'd be here now, whoa<br>Thought you'd be here by now**

Ginny wistfully sighed; oh how she wished Harry had never broke up with her. Even though she understood his stupid, noble reasons. Grrr, damn noble idiot.  
>Sighing again she turned to Bill.<p>

"Do you want me to sing anymore or can I stop now?" she asked sarcastically.

"Depends," Bill told her," Will they give us anymore clues as to who the asshole who broke your heart is?" Ginny looked contemplative.

"Probably," she said nodding her head, "That confirms it; I'm not singing anymore, she climbed to her feet.

"Oh yes you are," the four older Weasley's said as one, Bill pulling her back down onto the couch.

"We get to pick this time," the twins deftly pulled the song book out of Ginny's hands and flicked through it, scanning the song so as to miss the more depressive ones that hurt their baby sister. The stopped at one, turned to each other and nodded.

"We pick…"

"Sparks Fly." The y threw the book back to Ginny who sighed resignedly and turned to the correct page. With a deep scowl towards her brothers she began.


	7. sparks fly

An. Sorry it's been a while, but I've been getting used to being at college. Thank you to everyone who have added this to their alerts or favorites and thank you to all the reviews, they really make my day and give me the motivation to keep writing.

With all your suggestions I have a rough sketch of the rest of the chapters and I have about ten chapters left, this however is only a sketch so there may be more, so please keep suggesting songs to me, but please remember to only suggest Taylor Swift songs. Thank you all.

"We get to pick this time," the twins deftly pulled the song book out of Ginny's hands and flicked through it, scanning the song so as to miss the more depressive ones that hurt their baby sister. The stopped at one, turned to each other and nodded.

"We pick…"

"Sparks Fly." They threw the book back to Ginny who sighed resignedly and turned to the correct page. With a deep scowl towards her brothers she began.

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You're the kind of reckless  
>That should send me runnin'<br>But I kinda know that I won't get far**

"If you know this boy is such bad news then why did you date him," Mrs Weasley scolded. Ginny scowled, but anyone 'in the know', namely Remus, McGonagall, Ron and Hermione, smirked, Mrs Weasley would actually be thrilled if she knew who, exactly, she was talking about.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Ginny growled, "You don't know him, any of you, not properly," she cut Ron off before he could protest, "He's sweet and caring, and yes, a bit reckless, but I love him and I'm only ever going to love him, so big deal if he isn't the perfect guy you'd have me married to if you could, but it's my choice on who I fall in love with, not yours!" Mrs Weasley opened her mouth to yell but was swiftly cut off.

"That is enough," Mr Weasley said, Mrs Weasley shot a glare at him "Ginny dear, just continue," he said tiredly.

"Ok, Daddy," Ginny smiled innocently.

**And you stood there in front of me  
>Just close enough to touch<br>Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
>What I was thinking of<strong>

Harry lent forward onto the table that their research was scattered across, hands clasped beneath his chin. He quirked his eyebrows and asked cheekily, "What were you thinking?"

"Nothing for you to know," Ginny shot back, a smile tugging at her lips. Remus and McGonagall both bit the inside of their moth to stop laughing at the subtle flirting, Ron and Hermione scowled, but everyone else was ignorant to it.

"What were you thinking?" asked an oblivious Charlie, Ginny scowled, he was interrupting her flirting with Harry, moronic brothers. She didn't bother answering him, but started up singing again.****

**Drop****everything****now  
>Meet<strong>**me****in****the****pouring****rain  
>Kiss<strong>**me****on****the****sidewalk**

Remus couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Incredulous, everyone stared at him. Harry shot him a death glare; he knew what he was laughing at.

"Sorry," Remus choked out, "Inside joke. Carry on Ginny."

**Take away the pain  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<br>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down**

An expression wonder came over Tonks and Fleur faces. Tonks turned to Remus and he confirmed her suspicions with a wry smirk. Fleur's eyes darted between Harry and Ginny, every little moment she had seen them together came flooding back, when you thought about it is was blindingly obvious. Fred and George grabbed parchment and ink respectively and heads together they began a list headed CLUES. Under it only two words: green eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked them, amused.

"Writing down clues to..."

"This mystery love of yours…"

"Any help welcome." Charlie, Bill and even Arthur gathered around the twins.

"Tattoos,"

"Reckless,"

"Gap between his teeth,"

"Swing in his step,"

"Walks with his hands in his pockets,"

"Speaks in riddles,"

"He's was on the quidditch team."

"HE MAKES GUNNY BLUSH!" All heads turned to Charlie.

"What," he asked with a casual shrug, "It's really hard to make Ginny blush." No one noticed Harry's smug smirk.

"Can I sing now," Ginny asked grumpily.

"Yep, we have just about everything," The twins said cheerfully.

**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<strong>

**My mind forgets to remind me  
>You're a bad idea<strong>

Mrs Weasley harrumphed, this boy was going to mess up her daughter's life and if she had her way wouldn't get anywhere near her daughter again, even if she had to send her to beauxbatons. Ginny scowled at her as if she knew what she was thinking but Mrs Weasley ignored her, she would thank her in the end.

**You touch me once and it's really something,  
>you find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<strong>

"What," Growled Bill in an animalistic manner.

"What's wrong Bill" Ginny asked genuinely confused.

"What exactly have you done with this guy," he growled

"What do you mean" She was still confused as to what Bill was getting at, Harry, however, wasn't as clueless and had to duck his head down to hide his raging cheeks. The rest of the Weasley boys had also caught onto what Bill was saying. Fred, George and Charlie all looked murderous and Ron was glaring heatedly at Harry.

Harry caught Ron's eye and flinched at the glare. He shook his head minutely desperately trying to convey that _no_ he hadn't done anything with Ginny. Luckily for once Ron was actually paying attention and caught the movement and with a deep sigh he relaxed back into the sofa. The other four Weasley Boys were still interrogating a confused Ginny.

Finally Ron decided to take pity on his sister, especially as she hadn't done anything to warrant the questioning.

"What they are trying to ask is whether or not you and this ex of yours have had sex," he butted in bluntly. Ginny went bright red, as did her older brothers. Fleur, Tonks, Remus and McGonagall were struggling to withhold their laughter, Mr Weasley looked faint and Mrs Weasley was swelling up like a balloon and looked ready to explode. Ginny hastily tried to reassure her brothers.

"No no no no no," she said hurriedly, "We haven't done anything like that Jesus Christ Bill we were only dating for about two months!" Mrs Weasley deflated, Mr Weasley regained his color, Remus, Tonks, Fleur and McGonagall had calmed down so that now they were only smirking at each other, eagerly anticipating the Weasley boy's reaction would be when they learned that the lad they wanted to kill was Harry. The Weasley boys had also obviously relaxed but they soon tensed up again when they noticed that their sister was now glaring at them through narrowed eyes.

"What's it got to do with you anyway, what I do with my boyfriend," she asked, dangerously sweet.

"You're our little sister," Charlie said indignantly, and rather bravely, "And you're only fifteen." Ginny let out a dervish snort.

"Filthy hypocrite," she snapped, "Weren't you thirteen when you first slept with someone, who I recall was thirteen as well, and Bill, you were fifteen, with a fourteen year old girl, and both you two," she nodded to the twins, "were fifteen, with sixteen year olds, Percy was sixteen, with Penelope, in fact the only brother I have who hasn't slept with someone before they were of age is Ron and that's probably because he's too busy saving the bloody world with Harry." All her brothers looked sheepish, except Ron, who hadn't done anything wrong.

"Even if I had slept with him it's got nothing to do with you, brothers or not. Do I pry into your sex lives?" They all shook their heads, "Exactly."

"But…" Charlie tried to interrupt.

"But nothing Charlie," Ginny yelled, "When I do have sex it will have nothing to do with you, it's not as if you even have to worry, incase you've forgotten you idiot we've broken up anyway, and even if we hadn't he's to damn noble to bloody sleep with me until I'm seventeen anyway."

"Ok," Charlie grudgingly gave in, "Carry on then." Ginny sighed but continued anyway.

**I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
>But with you I know it's no good<br>And I could wait patiently but **

Ron snorted, "Right, like your ever patient Ginny." He laughed as he spoke and all of he brothers present nodded in agreement. Ginny scowled but otherwise ignored them and just continued.

**I really wish you would...**

**Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk**

Remus buried his head in his hands to smother his laughter as that line appeared once again, McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him and under his breath he explained about the picture, hidden under a glamour charm in Ginny's book. McGonagall smirked, it was rather ironic.

**Take away the pain  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<br>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<strong>

"Why would you want something to remind you of him if it hurts?" Ron asked, clueless. Both Harry and Ginny flinched. Harry because it was a reminder that he had hurt her, when he had sworn to himself he never would, and there was no way to make it better, and Ginny flinched because he had reminded her of the pain that she had managed to push aside as she lost herself in her music.

She took a deep breathe before answering her brother.

"Because I don't want to forget," she started, searching for the words to explain how she felt, "I love him, more than I ever thought I could possibly love someone, and I'm never going to love someone like that again, and yeah it hurts that we broke up but I wouldn't want to forgot those two months ever, because it was the most magical time of my life." She could see that her brothers didn't understand.

"Look," she said, loosing her patients," I can't explain it other than I love him and I'm always going to love him and don't ever want to let that go. Ever. Okay?" They all nodded, understanding a little better, so she continued singing.

**'cause****I****see****sparks****fly****whenever****you****smile**

**I****run****my****fingers****through****your****hair****and****watch****the****lights****go****wild.**  
><strong>Just<strong>**keep****your****beautiful****eyes****on****me;****it's****just****wrong****enough****to****make****it****feel****right.**

"What does that mean?" Bill asked confused.

"Long story Bill," Ginny answered wearily, "That I really don't want to talk about." She smiled sadly.

"What it means," Mrs Weasley sniffed, "Is that she knows he's bad news and that she could do better."

"No mum that's not what it means," Ginny snapped, "You just don't like the fact he's not who you want for me, well tough get over it and stop harping on for Merlin's sake." Mrs Weasley opened her mouth to keep on arguing but Bill cut across her

"Mum, leave it," he said sharply. She huffed and stormed out into the kitchen. Ginny scowled at her mums back but continued singing anyway.

**Lead****me****up****the****staircase**  
><strong>Won't<strong>**you****whisper****soft****and****slow?  
>I'm<strong>**captivated****by****you,****baby,****like****a****firework****show.**

"I really don't like that line," Bill grumbled, "It makes it sound as if you had slept with him."

"Maybe," Ginny just shrugged it off, "If your minds in the gutter, all it was alluding to was sneaking around the castle at night.

"And what were doing sneaking around the castle at night," Mrs Weasley glared at her daughter, who just rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Updating Harry's map." She smiled angelically.****

**Drop****everything****now,  
>Meet<strong>**me****in****the****pouring****rain,  
>Kiss<strong>**me****on****the****sidewalk,  
>Take<strong>**away****the****pain  
>'cause<strong>**I****see****sparks****fly****whenever****you****smile.  
>Get<strong>**me****with****those****green****eyes,****baby,****as****the****lights****go****down  
>Give<strong>**me****something****that'll****haunt****me****when****you're****not****around  
>'cause<strong>**I****see****sparks****fly****whenever****you****smile**  
><strong><br>The****sparks****fly...  
>Oh,<strong>**baby,****smile...  
>The<strong>**sparks****fly...**

She giggled and smiled brightly as she finished singing.  
>"I really didn't like that song," Bill grumbled, "It made you sound like some sort of slag." Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.<p>

"Only if your mind is in the gutter," She said her voice as cold as ice, "I. Am. Still. A. Virgin." She snarled, her eyes glinting dangerously, "As I have already told you, I have had the total of three boyfriends, which is a damn sight less than any of you have had so get off of my case Bill, I'm sorry if you don't like the way I phrase my lyrics but they're my songs, and you're the ones that wanted to listen to them, who insisted on listen to them, so back of for Merlin's sake."

"Sorry Gin bug," Bill sad sheepishly as Charlie and the twins bowed their heads in shame, "I know your grown up and sensible enough not to make the mistakes we did, it's just hard to accept that my baby sisters all grown up."" Ginny softened.

"It's ok, but can you stop jumping to conclusions please, there is no way I will loose my virginity before I turn seventeen I promise you, ok?"

"Ok," Bill agreed and pulled her into a gentle hug, kissing the top of her head fondly.

**(an. Imagine this in a French accent, I'm sorry but I cant do it, if anyone can please im me with Fleur speech and I will change it. Thanks)**

"Can I talk to you a minute Ginny," Fleur asked gently.

"Sure," Ginny said suspiciously, and got up to follow Fleur into the kitchen. She opened her mouth to ask what Fleur wanted but the French girl held up a hand to stop her and waved her wand at the door.

"There now you brothers cannot not hear." She said with a smile. The small amount of respect Ginny had for Fleur grew immensely.

"Thank," she said genuinely touched.  
>"No problem, I didn't want them overhearing our conversation." Fleur replied.<p>

"What did you want to ask?" Ginny asked, curious.

"It is Harry isn't it," Fleur said, "You mysterious boyfriend."

"Ex," Ginny replied automatically, then sighed, "And yes it's Harry, the stupid noble prat," she added fondly. She looked up at Fleur and asked, "How did you figure it out?"

"The green eyes," Fleur smiled, "After that it was obvious, you are lucky your brothers are so oblivious." Ginny laughed slightly.

"Yes, I suppose I am," She answered, "But we should probably go back in their before they start asking awkward questions." Fleur nodded and dropped the wards, before they both went back to the overly inquisitive Weasley brothers.

While Ginny and Fleur talked the Weasley brothers were contemplating what they were talking about. Together they had agreed that It was most likely that Fleur had figured out who Ginny's mysterious ex boyfriend was and were plotting the best way to get it out of her when the two girls walked back in hearing the tale end of the conversation.

"You will not be getting anything out of me Williams Weasley," Fleur snapped, "If Ginny does not want you to know then I shall not tell you," All four boys, though they were all in their twenties, fell back with pouts on their faces. Ginny sent a grateful smile at Fleur and threw herself back into the armchair she had spent her evening in.

"Well if Fleur wont tell us Gin bug will just have to sing another song, wont she," Bill said, "For I am not going to bed tonight until I know who these songs are about."

"Me neither," Charlie Fred and George chorused while Arthur nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine," Ginny sighed exasperatedly, grabbing her song book and flicking through it, "This ones called invisible." She took a breath and began. 


	8. Invisable

"Well if Fleur wont tell us Gin bug will just have to sing another song, wont she," Bill said, "For I am not going to bed tonight until I know who these songs are about."

"Me neither," Charlie Fred and George chorused while Arthur nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine," Ginny sighed exasperatedly, grabbing her song book and flicking through it, "This one is called invisible."

"Before I start, this one I wrote before I got with my ex, when we were just friends, ok?" Her brothers nodded in understanding. Ginny smiled slightly and began

**She can't see the way your eyes  
>Light up when you smile<strong>

"When he smiles properly they do." Hermione commented idly.

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur curiously. Hermione looked at him sadly.

"He'll smile but it's half-hearted, very rarely does he smile fully, openly without reservation, but when he does it lights up his whole face and his eyes shine and glow, it's really rather beautiful." Harry pulled a face at the girly terminology.

"He doesn't seem very happy," Charlie commented, "Why would you date someone that depressed." Harry scowled darkly. He wasn't depressed; he just didn't have much to smile about. Ginny seemed to read his mind as she snapped at her brothers.

"He's not depressed; he's just been through a lot. He doesn't have much to smile about," she snarled, making Charlie recoil.

"And anyway," Hermione continued coolly, "He was the happiest anyone had ever seen him when he was with your sister." Charlie lowered his head, thoroughly abashed. Ginny rolled her eyes, sighed, and went back to her music.

**She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
>and you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her<strong>

"He really was a blind idiot," Hermione giggles.

"Yes, yes he was," Ginny smiled reminiscently.

"Most teenage boys are though," Remus told them with a smile, and every female in the room nodded their heads in agreement. Ron, Harry, and the twins all scowled, but none of them could dispute it, for it was true.

**But you are everything to me**

**I just wanna show you  
>She don't even know you<strong>

"That's true," Harry thought idly, Cho had never understood him the way Ginny did.

**She's never gonna love you like I want to  
>and you just see right through me<strong>

Harry scowled, sure he'd been a blind idiot, but he was always aware of Ginny. Always.

**If you only knew me  
>We could be a beautiful<br>Miracle,  
>Unbelievable<br>Instead I'm just invisible.**

Harry looked up at her.

"Sorry," her mouthed silently, anguish clear in his expressive eyes.****

**There's a fire inside of you  
>That can't help but shine through<strong>

Hermione laughed aloud.

"That's for sure," She grinned, "There aren't many people in this world that are more passionate and determined as he is.

"Hate to say it but I have to agree with Hermione on this one," Ron scowled, "I mean, he can be a right miserable bastard," Harry shot him a death glare, "But nothing has ever kept him down or stopped him from doing whatever he want's to do."

**She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do**

"Urgh, that bitch was all wrong for him," Hermione groaned, "She didn't understand him or even try to!"

Harry had to agree with that, merlin, wheat had he been thinking?

**And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
>And everything that we could be<strong>

"Well, that's true for sure, every girl talk we ever had, always included him, even when you were with Dean," Hermione laughed. Ginny went red and shot her an embarrassed glare.

"Well every talk we had also included a certain someone you have a crush on," she shot back. Now it was Hermione's turn to turn red. Ron couldn't help but scowl, Hermione had a crush on someone, who?

"Wait," Bill interrupted, "Who's Dean?"

"Oh we already told you about him," Fred waved dismissively, "Last summer, remember." Bill relaxed and nodded, he wasn't anyone important. Ginny narrowed her eyes at her gossiping brother but didn't bother to comment, it was no use, and Dean really wasn't important to her, he never really had been.

**I just wanna show you  
>She don't even know you<br>She's never gonna love you like I want to  
>And you just see right through me<br>If you only knew me  
>We could be a beautiful<br>Miracle,  
>Unbelievable<br>Instead I'm just invisible.**

"I thought you were friends before you got together?" Fleur asked.

"We were," Ginny replied confused.

"Well at least he noticed you in some way, most good relationships start with friendship," Tonks told her, picking up on Fleur's train of thought.

"I know," Ginny said softly, "But when I wrote this he had just started a relationship with another girl, so I was feeling sort of helpless."****

**Like shadows in a faded light  
>Oh, we're invisible<br>I just wanna open your eyes  
>And make you realize<strong>

**I just wanna show you  
>She don't even know you<br>Baby, let me love you  
>Let me want you<br>You just see right through me  
>But if you only knew me<br>We could be a beautiful  
>Miracle,<br>Unbelievable  
>Instead I'm just invisible<strong>

**She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile **

Ginny smiled wistfully, the feelings she had felt those years Ago rising up in her as powerful as they were then. She looked up at her brothers who were strangely silent.

"Well, what do you want me to sing next?" she asked.

"Nothing," Mrs. Weasley came bustling in from the kitchen, where she had retreated, "It's quarter to eleven, its time for bed, the rest will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Mum," the boys protested.

"No, it's time fore bed," she said sternly, she had had enough of listening to her daughter mooning over that trouble maker of a boy for one night.

"Come on Molly," Mr. Weasley said quietly, " It's just one night, and I know you want to know who he is as much as we do. If we wait until tomorrow you know Ginny will find a way out of it, and tomorrow is the night before the wedding, we'll need to turn in early."

Mrs. Weasley sighed in resignation, "Fine," she snapped, "If you must, I see I have no say." With that she stormed back into the kitchen. Bill rolled his eyes at his mother but turned to Ginny.

"Come on the firebug, pass us the book and we'll chooses what's next. Ginny through the journal to him and the four boys flicked through for the next song.


	9. I'd lie

**AN: sorry it took so long to update, as I said, I lost my Usb, and actually I still haven't found it but I gave up and started the previous chappie again. However once I started I found I had all sorts of stuff to do that took priority over this, like revision for the summer exams and then I had to write my personal statement and do all sorts of research on universities to go to, and as weird as it sounds I write better when I'm in college and supposed to be working, but when summer came I found it is a lot harder than last year so I've had to work really hard. I know these excuses are really lame, but I really have been busy. However now I have sent of my UCAS form and all were doing is revision so I have time to write and because you are all so awesome and have stuck with me even though I haven't updated in so long I'm writing you all as many chapters as possible, (two are already up.) I the run up to Christmas as a pressie to all of you and a thank you because your all really awesome and I love you all, you really make writing this so much fun. Pease review, even if its to yell at me for taking so long, I missed you all. **

Chapter nine

Ginny threw the journal to him and the four boys flicked through for the next song.

Bill stole it from his brothers and flicked through it himself, to look for a song that wouldn't hurt his baby sister, who, no matter what she said, would always be his baby sister. It was then he noticed, right in the corner of the page, was a small series of numbers.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing them out. Ginny shrugged.

"There the dates I started and finished the sings," she explained.

"When did you get with, and break up with this ex of yours?" Charlie asked, peering over Bills shoulder.

"17th of May to the 2nd of July," she rattled of, "Why?"

"Because then we can choose songs from before those dates so there not as sad," Fred explained, quickly catching on, George nodding along in agreement. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brothers and there over-protecting ways.

The boys flicked towards the beginning, before Ginny's and Harry's relationship, and stopping on one that sounded intriguing.

"Sing I'd lie, please," Bill requested, tossing the book back to her.

Ginny groaned silently, but nodded in agreement. They just had to pick the one with the most clues!

"Okay, here we go," she took a deep breath and began.

**I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colors in his eyes<strong>

"His eyes are only one color though," Ron commented, frowning.

"No, there's around eight or nine colors, but you have to look closely," Ginny said with a soft wistful smile, "There's around four different shades of green, and flecks of gold and brown and blue that a really hard to see. They're gorgeous." Her brother stared at her weirdly, if she said so.

Harry was also staring at her, part in shock and part contemplatively. She must have stared at his eyes an awful lot to have noticed that.

Remus chuckled to himself, absentmindedly remembering Lily and her ranting about the colors in James' eyes, of course, this was when Lily was still in denial and so was more insulting than complementary, but it was the amount of detail both girls noticed that reminded Remus of his old friend.

"Well, if you've stopped analyzing the guys eyes, maybe you could carry on," Mr. Weasley said jovially, " I have a feeling this song may contain a lot of clues."

So Ginny continued.

**He'll never fall in love he swears  
>as he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong**

"I was," Harry muttered as he watched Ginny through his lashes, she was so beautiful in the firelight.

**I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
>He tells a joke I fake a smile<strong>

Harry couldn't help but scowl playfully at her, which made Ginny quirk her lips with a smile, which had her brothers frowning with confusion.

**That I know all his favorite songs**

Harry snorted to himself, of course she did, she wrote them!

**And..  
>I could tell you his favorite color's green<strong>

"No it's not," Ron protested, " It's red." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No, reds yours, for gryffindor, his is green, for many reasons, other than house color."

"Wait, he's not a slytherin is he?" Charlie asked in horror. Ginny sighed in exasperation.

"Ron's already told you he's on the Gryffindor quidditch team, so how the bloody…"

"Ginerva!"

"Sorry mum, how could he be a Slytherin?" Ginny demanded, "He may have a slytherin streak but he's a Gryffindor through and through." Charlie bowed his head sheepishly, as George scribbled down everything Ginny had said.

"Now can I continue," Ginny asked irritably.

"Go ahead," all four boys chorused.

**He loves to argue, born on the seventh month**

"So July," Tonks clarified with an impish grin.

"No julember,2 Ginny shot back sarcastically. Neither Harry nor Hermione could hold there laughter at the muggle reference that clearly flew over everyone's heads, well if there confused looks were anything to go by.

Ginny sighed with relief, but continued, glad her remark had made her father and brothers forget exactly when she had said her ex's birthday was.

**His sister's beautiful,**

"He doesn't have a sister," Ron said automatically. Remus, Tonks, Fleur and McGonagall all rolled their eyes. Anyone with an ounce of sense could see that Harry saw Hermione as his sister.

"Maybe not biologically," Ginny shrugged with a sly glance at Hermione, "But there is someone he thinks of as his sister." Her glance became more pointed and Hermione blushed at the implication in the stare. She shot a scrupulous look at Harry who leaned over and whispered in her ear, "She's right, I do have a sister, and she is beautiful.2 He tugged gently at a lock of her hair. Hermione's eyes sparkled with tears as she beamed at her not so new baby brother.

"Thank you," she mouthed before turning back to Ginny who had started again.

**He has his mother's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him,<br>I'd lie  
><strong>

"Why would you lie?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously.

"This was written before we got together, when we were just friends and I didn't think he'd ever see me as more. And while I wasn't totally happy with being 'just friends'

"Best friends," Harry whispered, remembering those long nights with little sleep and lots of nightmares, with the fiery angel that kept him grounded.

"I was content," continued Ginny, who hadn't heard, "Friends was better than being totally invisible, and I didn't want to ruin that or make things awkward so I'd lie." Every woman in the room nodded in agreement and even Ron looked understanding. Harry winced; they could have had so much time with each other, if only he'd opened his eyes.

Ginny shrugged and continued.

**He looks around the room  
>innocently overlooks the truth<strong>

"He is kind of oblivious isn't he?" Hermione giggled. Ginny giggled at the affronted look on Harry's face

"He is when it comes to girls," she answered Hermione, the giggles becoming full blown laughter as Harry mock scowled at her. It took a while for her to calm down, no-one had the heart to interrupt and ask her to sing. It was nice to see her so happy when she had been so depressed previously. When she had her breathing under control she beamed hugely at all of them and continued.

**Shouldn't a light go on?  
>Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?<strong>

Harry sighed, he really should have. Mentally, he kicked himself.

**He sees everything black and white  
>never let nobody see him cry<strong>

"Why not?" Fleur asked, "It is not a crime to cry."

"Well," Ginny began; she had to be careful with her words.

"It's hard to explain, I suppose it's because growing up he was taught crying was weak, and he hates feeling weak because that makes you vulnerable. And the way he grew up, and even now, being vulnerable could kill him."

"What do you mean," Mrs. Weasley fretted, even if this boy was all wrong for her Ginny she hated the thought of a child in danger. Ginny's expression turned to stone.

"He didn't exactly have the nicest of childhoods," she said darkly, remembering the scars that donned Harry's back, ones everyone blamed his encounters with Voldemort for. Her hand curled into fists. Oh how she wished she could curse those Dursleys. "That's all I'm saying on the matter." And everyone knew they would not get anything else out of her. Harry shot her a grateful look, thankful she wouldn't give away his secret

Remus stared at Harry contemplatively. He knew the song was about his cub and he was worried. He knew those dratted Dursleys didn't _like_ Harry but, was it possible that they were neglectful or even abusive. His mind automatically rejected the idea, he couldn't bare the thought of it, but in his heart he knew it was a very big possibility. His musing was interrupted when Ginny began to sing again.

**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

**I could tell you his favorite color's green  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his mother's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him,<br>I'd lie**

Every woman sighed in sadness at the sweet unrequited love.****

**He stands there then walks away  
>My god if I could only say<br>I'm holding every breath for you...  
><strong>

They cooed and awed at the young girl who had sacrificed her heart to keep her friendship. Even though they knew it had actually worked out, in a way, it was still so sweet and _sad_.

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**

"Wait," Fred and George yelled

"Great," Ginny thought miserably, "They've figured it out."

Harry went white, if they'd figured it out he was dead.

Fred and George looked at each other communicating almost silently.

"Could it be…"

"I don't know…"

"She did have…"

"Yeah but R…"

"Yeah you're right, he wouldn't …"

"He can't be the only…"

"True…"

"Yeah it isn't…"

"No."

"Sorry Gin-bug," They chorused apologetically, "We thought we had it…"

"…But we don't."

"So continue."

Ginny rolled her eyes at their twin-talk but sighed in relief, they hadn't realized that it was, in fact, Harry.

**I think he can see through everything  
>but my heart<br>first thought when I wake up is  
>my god he's beautiful<strong>

Harry pulled a face again at the girly terminology.

**So I put on my make up  
>And pray for a miracle<strong>

Ginny smiled, she got her miracle, if only for a while.****

**Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
>He loves to argue oh and it kills me<br>His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him<br>If you asked me if I love him  
>I'd lie<strong>

She finished with a bright smile on her face. To think, when she had wrote this song she had had no hope, and now, well he'd all but admitted that he loved her. And she knew when Voldemort was gone Harry would come back to her, and that was all that she really needed.

"I liked that song," Tonks mused, "It describes every girls unattainable crush." Ginny smiled

"Thanks."

"It was happy too," Mr. Weasley said, "I'm glad, I don't like seeing you hurting."

"Thanks Daddy."

"Now let's see if we can find other just like that," Bill said optimistically. He flicked through the book again.

"Sing…."


	10. Dear John

**Sorry it took so long to update, I could offer excuses like college and now university which really take up my time, and while they are true. It's also true that I am just supremely lazy. I apologize.**

Chapter 10

"Now let's see if we can find other just like that," Bill said optimistically. He flicked through the book again. "Sing…Dear John,"

Ginny face turned to stone.

"No," she said stoutly, "Not that one, I will sing any other song but not that one."

"Why not?" Bill asked suspiciously.

"Because," Ginny floundered, trying to think of an excuse, she didn't want to explain.

"Nope." Said Charlie cheerfully, "You said we could choose the songs and we chose Dear John."

Ginny stared at her brothers helplessly, they clearly weren't going to let this go but she really didn't want to sing that song.

"It'll be okay Gin," Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts, "You'll be ok." She took a deep breath, Harry always gave her strength to do the things she didn't think she was capable of. He was right she would be ok. It had been four years ago, and she was stronger now.

"Ok," she said softly, "I'll sing it, but keep the interruptions to a minimum please."

The Weasley boys agreed readily, they were intrigued by the song, and why Ginny really didn't want to sing it. They naively hoped it would reveal the ex's name.

**Long were the nights when**

**My days once revolved around you**

"Who" Bill asked, Ginny glared at him and growled. He recoiled sharply.

**Counting my footsteps**

**Praying the floor won't fall through, again**

Ron's eyes narrowed. Her defensiveness, the wording.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, it was about Riddle, not Harry.

**And my mother accused me of losing my mind**

**But I swore I was fine**

Harry scowled, that had been the wrong thing to say at the wrong time. She had needed comfort, not harsh reprimands. After all, Dumbledore was right, older and wiser wizards had been hoodwinked by Voldemort's tricks.

**You paint me a blue sky**

**And go back and turn it to rain**

He's made her feel as if someone had cared, then ripped it all away leaving her free falling.

**And I lived in your chess game**

**But you changed the rules everyday**

Chess game was the best analogy for what Voldemort did Harry had ever heard. He played with people's lives as if they were nothing more than pawns.

**Wonderin' which version of you I might get on the phone, tonight**

**Well I stopped pickin' up and this song is to let you know why**

Bill and Charlie frowned at each other, this clearly wasn't about the ex, as he had left Ginny and this song said the opposite. So what was this one about?

**Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone.**

**Don't you think I was too young?**

Too young, that was never something that Ginny said. She threw tantrums if it was ever implied she was too young for something.

**To be messed with?**

**The girl in the dress**

**Cried the whole way home, I should've known.**

Tears prickled at her eyes, she had been so stupid and trusting, and she had been so hurt. It still hurt, but she refused to cry over it anymore, she was stronger than that!

**Well maybe it's me**

**And my blind optimism to blame**

"No," Harry's voice was firm, "It was never your fault." Their eyes held for a moment before Ginny nodded in acceptance. It was something he had told her before, but it still helped to hear it again.

**Or maybe it's you and your sick need**

**To give love then take it away**

**And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand**

Even though tears prickled her eyes, she managed to smirk, she was damn proud of her status as a blood traitor. Better that than a bigoted asshole.

**And I'll look back in regret how I ignored when they said,**

**"Run as fast as you can."**

**Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone.**

**Don't you think I was too young?**

**To be messed with?**

**The girl in the dress**

**Cried the whole way home**

**Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong**

**Don't you think I was too young?**

**To be played by your dark, twisted games?**

Arthurs eyed narrowed, this had to be about her first year.

**When I loved you so, I should've known.**

A tear rolled slowly down her pale cheek.

**You are an expert at "Sorry"**

**And keeping lines blurry**

**Never impressed by me acing your tests**

They were coming fast now, no matter how hard she tried to stop them, because, damn, the memories still hurt.

**All the girls that you've run dry have tired lifeless eyes**

**Cause you've burned them out**

**But I took your matches**

**Before fire could catch me**

**So don't look now**

**I'm shining like fireworks**

**Over your sad empty town**

Through the haze of tears she smirked, however much it hurt and however much she still beat herself up over it, she was stronger and she was fighting back. Between the Order and the DA they were going to make sure Voldemort didn't win, and she was a part of that.

**Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone.**

**Don't you think I was too young?**

**To be messed with?**

**The girl in the dress**

**Cried the whole way home**

**I see it all now that you're gone**

**Don't you think I was too young?**

**To be messed with?**

**The girl in the dress**

**Wrote you a song, you should've known.**

**You should've known**

**Don't you think I was too young?**

**You should've known.**

Ginny broke off with a heart wrenching sob and buried her head in her hands. Before her brothers could react Harry was there, wrapping her up in a protective hug. After all the Weasley's knew they were friends. He was allowed to do this much for her.

"Shush, it's ok Gin, everything's fine, you're ok," He whispered soothingly into her hair as she shook with repressed sobs. He held her as she got her breathing under control and the tears stopped streaming, until she pulled away with a thankful smile a few minutes later.

As he fell back into his seat the Weasley boys surrounded their sister.

"We're sorry firefly," Charlie whispered remorsefully

"Yeah bug, we promise to listen to you if you really don't want to sing a song," Bill murmured into her hair as he hugged her tight. The twins stared at her remorsefully.

"It's okay," Ginny smiled thinly, "I'm okay."

"Do you want to stop singing?" Mr Weasley asked her softly.

"No, I'm okay, but I'm choosing the next one," she smiled a little bit brighter, "In fact, I know which one I'll sing. It's called…"


End file.
